


Fightin' for Us

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Bucky is used to comforting and nursing Steve's injuries but now the tables are turned.Bucky Barnes Bingo - Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Fightin' for Us

It usually happened the other way around. Bucky knew all about how to clean and bandage a variety of wounds. Steve was often the recipient of bruises and split lips. This time, Bucky sat watching through one good eye as Steve chewed at his lip and dabbed the blood from the corner of Bucky’s mouth. His long, slender fingers were cold with each light touch. Bucky drew in a deep breath and blew it out.

“Sorry Buck,” Steve said. He looked Bucky in the eye, his expression tender. “I don’t know what I’m doin’.”

“Don’t be dizzy, Steve. You should be a pro by now, fast as you pick up on things and as often as you watch me do it.”

“I mean,” Steve started. “This nursin’ stuff, Ma’s better — was better — at it. You kinda know what you’re doin’ too.”

“Whatever you mean, you didn’t hurt me. I — you — your fingers are freezin’.”

“Not to sound like  you  or anythin’, what’d’ya do to get trounced?”

“Ol’ Nelson was spoutin’ off about fairies and stuff. Accused us of bein’ ‘em. We ain’t hiding too good, Steve.”

“You fought him for bein’ accused? Thought you didn’t care much what others said ‘bout us.”

“Wasn’t that, Steve,” Bucky rushed to assure him. “He was telling his cronies that he had a mind to set you up for a sting. Figured hurting you would get to me where it counts.”

Steve’s jaw clenched, and his hands stilled over Bucky’s brow where he was trying to apply an adhesive bandage.

“Steve?”

“You gabble on and on about me and fightin’ for others and then go and get whooped fightin’ for me. I don’t need anybody fightin’ for me.”

“Fightin’ for us.”  The split corner of Bucky’s mouth burned when he smiled at Steve’s nonsense and his tender tone. He took the bandage from Steve’s fingers and discarded it, since it was wrapped around and stuck on itself making it useless. He meant to take Steve’s hand in another smooth move, but stopped when Steve’s fingers traced the contours of his brow down over his cheek.

He leaned into the touch before Steve could reconsider and withdraw. Intimacy was fickle between them. Often reduced to desperate  and last minute  groping in the interest of fighting the truth. These tender moments were to be savored.

Luckily, Steve didn’t seem to be burdened by his typical sense of guilt and self-disgust. He stroked his thumb over Bucky’s jaw, gripping his face gently. He turned his face from side to side, surveying for further injury. Before he let his hand drop, Steve moistened his lips and before he could stop himself or be stopped, he leaned in and kissed Bucky.

It stole Bucky’s breath in the best of ways. He gripped the edge of the sink, hands on either side of Steve’s slender hips, and leaned into the spontaneity. His mind soared with the possibilities in the fantasy world where they could be together without consequence, the sting of his split lip was the only thing anchoring him to reality and letting disappointment seep in.

Steve leaned against the sink, linked his fingers behind Bucky’s neck, and pulled him forward against him. Bucky only  just  resisted falling into Steve, the force his slender —  friend was not the right word, he hated having to replace endearments with  friend — Steve’s strength just now was such a surprise that Bucky didn’t quite know how to proceed. The demanding thump in his chest and throat and even his head quieted reason, and Bucky leaned into the kiss, prolonging it as long as possible.


End file.
